Typically, conveyors comprise a moving belt forming a continuous loop and supported by a plurality of idler frames. The idler frames support a plurality of rollers which are in operable communication with the moving belt, typically in a trough configuration to facilitate optimum volume capacity, and reduce friction between the belt and the idler frames. Typically, the idler frames are fixed to a main frame of the conveyor.
It is a time consuming and labour-intensive operation to remove a roller from the idler frame for repair, service or replacement, as the moving belt may have to be removed from the conveyor or at least disengaged from the idler frame in order to obtain access to the roller. Furthermore, the considerable weight of the conveyor belt means that there are significant occupational health and safety concerns with regard to lifting the conveyor belt and bracing it to secure it while the operation is undertaken.
An idler frame assembly for conveyers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,857. The idler frame assembly is disposed in a pivotal relationship to a stationary conveyor frame and is pivoted through about 90° in relation to the conveyor frame to remove the rollers of the idler frame from communication with the belt. Additionally, the idler frame assembly can be slidably removed from beneath the belt when pivoted to a position adjacent the conveyor frame, so as to expose the rollers of the idler frame assembly in order to repair or replace one or more of the rollers of the idler frame.
Thus, the method for servicing or replacing a roller of the support frame described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,857 consists of three steps: removing a stabilizing member which secures the support frame in an upright configuration wherein the rollers of the idler frame are in communication with the moving member, pivoting the support frame from an upright position to a substantially horizontal position to displace the rollers from communication with the moving member, and slidably exposing the rollers of the support frame from beneath the moving member.
The idler frame assembly described above relies on sufficient spacing between adjacent idler frame assemblies to allow the support frame to be pivoted to the substantially horizontal position disposed adjacent to the conveyor frame. Further, as the idler frame assembly is manufactured from heavy materials, the weight of the idler frame assembly could pose occupational health and safety problems when the idler frame assembly is pivoted to and from the upright position. Additionally, it would be more labour efficient to provide an idler frame assembly which required fewer than three operations in order to expose the rollers of the idler frame from beneath the moving member.
It is to be understood that, although prior art use and publications may be referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that any of these form a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.